Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a baffle cooling for wall parts, for example of flow-round hot turbomachine components, such as gas turbine blades or combustion chamber walls.
Of the convective cooling methods, the highest heat transmission coefficients can be achieved by baffle cooling. Thus, where gas turbines are concerned, as a rule cooling-air jets are generated via a perforated plate and are directed against the wall to be cooled. Arrangements considered to be optimum are those in which the distance between the perforated plate and the wall is in the ratio of 1 to 2 the hole diameter.